Friendship
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke can't tell each other their feelings but when two girls come claiming to be their daughters from the future things will get interesting. Can these girls pull them together! Better summary inside!
1. We Found Them!

Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke were 12 year olds they were best friends but something happened that tore apart their friendship. And secretly they had thought of each other as more than friends but never said anything to one another in thought that the other one didn't have the same feelings and it would ruin their friendship. Once they were no longer friends they grew to hate each other and now 13 years later they are married and have a kid. Naruto and Hinta got together and had Naruko their daughter and Sasuke and Sakura got together and had Samara their daughter. (A/N: Their daughters are 12 in this story, same age as Naruto and Sasuke when they lost their friendship) The two daughters grew up and wanted to be friends but their fathers would say that they should hate each other and not to go near each other. But they secretly were friends and had often wondered why their father hated each other. They asked but their fathers never talked about it and would tell them it was not something they should worry about it, it could not be undone and they would always hate each other. But it didn't stop their daughters, Naruko and Samara got together secretly and it took two months but they had finally managed to create a jutsu that they could perform to travel back into time to when their fathers were kids before the accident to see what tore apart their fathers' friendship and try to stop whatever happened to them in hope to make them friends once again.

Chapter 1

We found them!

Naruko's P.O.V.

I woke up to the feel of soft grass underneath me and my eyes opened to sunlight shining down on me. I sat up and looked around to see I was in the forest. _Did it work are we really in the past? Wait...Samara where is she? _I looked next to me to see Samara lying next to me still unconscious.

"Samara wake up I think we did it"

She groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes looking around at the scenery in front of us.

"Did we make it?"

"I'm not sure, how about we look around?"

"Ok but if we are in the past then we can't just walk like this we haven't even been born yet and we would have a lot of explaining to do if someone found us" Samara said and she was right if someone found us who knows what could happen.

"How about we transform into foxes like we would when we wanted to play together and our fathers wouldn't let us remember? No one should know we really aren't foxes."

"Ok"

We both stood up and did the hand signs and muttered 'transform' and before we knew it we were turned into the fox form we would us as kids. We looked at each other nodding and started walking through the forest not knowing that not very far off their fathers' were training in team seven.

(At the bridge with team seven)

Naruto's P.O.V.

I stood at the bridge leaning against the railing, as always waiting for our late sensei that probably wouldn't be there for another hour. Sasuke was standing next to me and Sakura that was across from us leaning on the railing staring at Sasuke not even noticing me which by the look on his face he wasn't very happy with her staring. I was starting to get extremely bored and looked around for something to do when I noticed the bushes moving.

"Yeah it looks like something is in there" I said walking over to the edge of the forest to look in the bushes. Sasuke looked over but didn't move and Sakura didn't pay me any attention she just continued to stare at Sasuke too much of his annoyance. I looked through the bushes and saw two small baby foxes standing there in shock looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down picking them up and was surprised they didn't even struggle in my arms. I walked back over to Sasuke who now had Sakura next to him looking at the tiny foxes in my arms.

"Look what I found"

"They're just babies aren't they cute" Sakura squealed over the adorable little foxes.

"You want to hold one Sasuke?"

He reached over and grabbed one from my arms holding it up looking it over examining it.

"Dope they don't even look old enough to be away from their mother, did you find them alone?"

"Yeah and don't call me that teme"

I looked back down at the little fox in my arms and it was struggling to get out of my arms so I put it on the ground and it looked back up at me then over to Sasuke who was still holding the other one. The fox whimpered at Sasuke and walked up to him and bite on his ankle. He put the other one down and the fox stopped biting at his ankle and walked over to the other one. It almost looked like they were talking to each other making those squeaks and squeals to one another.

"What do you think there talking about?"

One of the foxes looked over at me when I spoke and looked back to the other fox next to it and they walked a little ways away from us and turned around to face us. They looked at each other and nodded and then there was a poof of smoke in front of us. When the smoke cleared the foxes weren't there anymore now they're stood two girls about their age standing in front of them. They all stood there wide-eyed and shocked for a minute before I broke the silence.

"What the hell?"

I looked at the girls one of them had long blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, blue eyes and surprisingly three whisker marks on each cheek just like me with a light blue shirt and orange pants and the other had long dark hair with dark eyes about the same as Sasuke's and a dark blue shirt and black pants. I looked back at the blonde who looked a lot like my Sexy-no-Jutsu form.

"Who are you?" I said a little unsure as to why the girls were foxes in the first place.

"Hi there my name is Naruko and this is Samara"

"Why were you two transformed as foxes?" Sasuke asked them.

"Oh that well we were in disguise"

"Naruko you idiot what is wrong with you don't you remember what I told you about telling people our plan. Jeez you're such a dope." Samara said as she smacked the back of Naruko's head in annoyance.

"Hey, well what was I suppose to tell them and don't call me an idiot or dope you bitch!"

"I'll call you whatever you act like dope"

"I'm not a dope you bitch stop calling me that!"

"This fight sounds just like a fight you and Naruto would have" Sakura said as she turned to look at Sasuke and me. Both girls stopped to look back at them.

"Sorry bout that" Naruko said as she turned and looked at the group and walked over to me.

"Hey you're Naruto right? And you're Sasuke?" She said looking over to Sasuke who just stared at the strange girl.

"Yeah" we both said still not to sure what these girls wanted.

"How do you know us I don't remember seeing you two around here?" I said to the blonde girl who looked back at me

"Oh well of course you haven't seen us around here we aren't born yet"

Samara smacked her forehead and sighed in annoyance and to how Naruko could be so stupid as to say something like that.

"What do you mean aren't born yet you're standing right there?" Sakura said standing there really confused on what the girl had just said.

"You must be Sakura and here you are suppose to be the smart one" Samara said looking at Sakura with a smirk that anyone would think only Sasuke was capable of such a smirk. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi was now standing in front of the group.

"Who are you two girls?"

"Hi my name's Naruko and this Samara my best friend"

"Naruko you idiot why don't we just go and tell the world while were at it" Samara said smacking her friend once again in the head.

"Ok shouldn't you girls be getting to your team?"

"Oh well were on sort of a vacation for a while" Naruko told Kakashi who just stared at the unfamiliar girls.

"Ok well Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura we don't have any training for two weeks I have a mission I have to go on and won't be back for a little while so see ya" and with that he was gone in another poof of smoke.

"Sasuke would you like to get something to eat with me?" Sakura said forgetting all about the two girls with Naruko and me glaring at her.

"Oh no bitch you stay away from Sasuke! Samara I bet you she is one that caused it with her always annoying Sasuke so much and being so mean to Naruto all the time that I wouldn't be surprised if she did! Not making fun of your mother or anything Samara but I've never really thought much of her."

All three of them stared wide-eyed at the girl's explosion at Sakura.

"I think I'll just be leaving" Sakura said walking away from the bridge. Once she was out of sight me and Sasuke turned back to the girls still speechless about what just happened.

"Sorry bout that she sometimes gets a little crazy" Samara said to break the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"What did you mean when you said 'she was the one who caused it'?" I said unsure at what the girl meant by that.

"Look could we all go somewhere more private to talk I don't want someone else coming by and having more people to give an explanation to."

"We can go back to my house it's closer" Sasuke said starting to walk away towards his house.

We all followed him back to his house and when we got there we all got in a sat at the kitchen table. Sasuke and me looked at the girls waiting for them to start explaining themselves.

"Look we might as well give you are full names so there shouldn't be anymore confusion or we might just get you more confused but oh well"

"Samara are you sure?"

"Yes they have to know or our explanation is not going to make much sense."

"Ok"

They both looked back at the boys who were waiting patiently for them to start talking to them.

"My name is Uchiha Samara"

"And my name is Uzumaki Naruko"

Author's Note: Well how was that good? This story just came to me when I was thinking about Naruto so I finally decided to type it up. I know that was a long summary but I had to tell you what was going on or you would all be like WTF is going on? If you are still confused then just ask about anything you want and I'll be glad to get you unconfused on something I mean that's what I'm here for besides to write the story for you. So please review because I really like writing this story and I only write when I get reviews saying you want more and if I don't get reviews saying you want more than what am I going to do I like writing this and I want to give you a chapter two very soon! And don't worry I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get bored which is when I'm not on the internet or reading which seems to give me a lot of time then.


	2. WHAT!

Chapter 2

WHAT!

Samara's P.O.V.

Naruto and Sasuke just sat there wide-eyed at what we had just told them. Of course Naruto was the one to break the silence that had surrounded them.

"How in the hell can you two be related to Sasuke and me?"

"Because I don't know if you're going to believe me but we're from the future" I said with as much seriousness as possible.

"Your right I don't believe you" Sasuke said not really knowing what to believe at the moment.

"Well we are, we created a jutsu to travel back in time" Naruko said trying to explain but didn't really know if they were going to tell them why they had come in the first place.

"Why did you want to come back in time, is the future bad or something?" Naruto said as Samara looked over to him.

"No it's not really bad it's just we needed to find out something"

"Well how come you have me and Naruto's last names?" Sasuke said getting back on the subject.

"Oh well I'm your daughter and Naruko is Naruto's daughter"

"Cool I have a daughter! Who did I marry?" Naruto said with much excitement in his voice.

"I don't know if we should tell you that we don't want to damage the past but we probably already made that mistake my coming" Naruko said.

"Please I don't think it would hurt to tell me"

"Dope you want to mess with the future don't you"

"Hey, come on I know you want to know who you're going to marry too"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them as long as no one as knows right?" Naruko asked me as I thought it over.

"I guess we can tell you as long as it stays between us ok?"

"Ok" Naruto said as he waited for an answer.

"Naruto..." Naruko began. "you marry Hinta"

"Eh?"

"What's the matter dope don't like her?"

"No it's not that I've just never really thought of her like that before I just thought she was a nice friend is all"

"Sasuke do you want to know who you marry?" I asked Sasuke.

"Whatever"

"Well you marry...Sakura"

"WHAT" Sasuke screamed making him fall back in his chair onto the floor.

"Sasuke your so lucky!...Sasuke...Sasuke" Naruto looked down at him and his eyes grew wide.

"He fainted!"

"Jeez I guess that was too much of I shock for him doesn't he like her?" I asked as Naruto was picking Sasuke off the floor.

"He doesn't really pay her any of attention. He says she's annoying"

Naruto carried Sasuke into the living room and laid him down on the couch. Me and Naruko walked into the living room and saw Naruto sitting next to Sasuke smiling at him.

"Are you and Sasuke friends?" Naruko said sitting next to Naruto who turned to look at her.

"Yeah we're best friends!"

He looked back at Sasuke to see he was waking up, he sat up and looked around the room then back to Naruto.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when I told you that you were going to end up marrying Sakura" I said to Sasuke who turned to look at me.

"How did I end up marrying Sakura?"

"Well my mother once said that you were sort of pressured into marrying her to revive the clan." Naruko explained to him hoping he wasn't going to faint on us again.

"I would never marry someone I didn't love just for my clan"

"Well you did, it probably had something to do with the fact that you and Naruto stopped being friends"

"What do you mean stopped being friends, we aren't friends in the future?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Naruto absolutely hate each other. You don't even won't us being friends, that's why we transform into that fox form you found us in early so we can just be together. Without having you two come and separate us not even speaking to one another" Naruko explained to them.

"Why aren't we friends? What could have possible broken our friendship, I could never stay mad at Sasuke" Naruto asked now very sad about the future that was held for him.

"Well that's what we came to find out. Every time we would ask you two you would always avoid the question and you never let us be friends and we wanted to know what happened between you two that would cause you to hate each other."

"I think we should all go see Tsunade so she can see if we're really related just to make sure" Sasuke said standing up.

"That old hag don't you believe us!" Naruko said standing up in front of Sasuke.

"Well we now know you have to be related to Naruto"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Both Naruko and Naruto said at the same time.

"Dope" Sasuke and Samara said at the same time staring at their best friends' activeness.

"Well they have to be related they both call us by that little pet name" Naruto said grinning at us.

"Pet name?" I said getting angry.

"That is no pet name" Sasuke said slightly blushing.

"Are you sure about that? You sure use it a lot."

"I only call you what you act like dope" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well are we going to see your Hokage is she?" I asked not really sure.

"Yes she's our Hokage"

"Who is the Hokage in the future" Naruto asked eager to know.

"My father and I'm going to be the next and greatest Hokage ever, believe it!" Naruko said doing a similar peace sign of Naruto.

"I'm going to become Hokage! Yes I told you I was didn't I Sasuke!"

"Yes she's definitely related to you" Sasuke said heading towards the door with us following behind.

(at the Hokage's office)

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Hey you old hag wake up!" I said slamming my hands on her desk startling her wake.

"You brat what do you want!"

"We have some people we think you will want to meet"

"Hm" she said looking over to see Sasuke standing with two familiar looking girls.

"Well who are these young ladies? Your girlfriends?"

"No!" Me and Sasuke said while the two girls tried not to burst out laughing.

"Well then who are they?"

"Hi you old hag I'm Uzumaki Naruko, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Uchiha Samara"

"WHAT!" she said staring a them in disbelief.

"What did you two do know?" said turning to us.

"Nothing we swear" I said

"Then how are you two related to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"We're their daughters" Naruko said with a happy smile on her face as if she said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ok brats what did you do?"

"Nothing like they said we should probably explain ourselves" Samara said coming up to the Hokage.

"Yes you should"

"Well it's like this me and Samara are from the future, we created a jutsu to travel back in time. I'm Naruto's daughter and Samara is Sasuke's daughter and our fathers hate each other in the future. We don't know why and they would never tell us and forbid me and Samara from being friends but we are secretly friends without our father's knowing. We wanted to come back to see what tore our father's apart and try to fix it we hate the fact that our father's hate each other we would do anything to have them happy again"

"Well do you know that you could make it to where you two never exist by changing your father's past, it could effect the changes of them having you two"

"Yes we know and we are willing to make that sacrifice for our fathers to be happy that is our only wish. It's better than having them hate each other and them never accepting our friendship." Samara said.

"Well what do you two think of all this?" She said turning her attention towards me and Sasuke.

"Guess what Naruko said that in the future I'm the Hokage!" I said once again excited at the thought.

"You are? Well I don't think it's very good to tell them too much into the future. But just because you know the future don't think you shouldn't try your hardest to become Hokage."

"I know you old hag"

"Don't worry we didn't really tell them anything" Samara said trying to hide the fact that they did tell them more.

"Well they did tell us who we marry" I said.

"They did? Well I'm sure you're going to tell me right?"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"I'm going to marry Hinta!"

"Really? Well what about Sasuke" she said turning her attention towards Sasuke who was sitting quietly trying not to be notice, but failed.

"Go on Sasuke tell her who you're going to marry, you seemed quite happy about it earlier." I said with smirk.

"Happy? I wasn't happy I fainted after I heard, that's hardly happy!"

"Just tell her" Samara begged.

"I'm going to marry...Sakura" he mumbled her name.

"What don't mumble just say it how bad can the girl be?"

"Sakura it's Sakura!" Sasuke yelled now even more upset on the idea.

"Well I never thought you would ever get together with Sakura"

"Me neither"

"Well now then, do you girls even know how to get back to your time?"

"Yes we have the jutsu we created that can take us back"

"Well don't you think you should get back so you don't mess with the past anymore"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, not in till we make sure are fathers stay friends. Even if something might happen to us we can't stand to see our fathers miserable because they don't have each other's friendship" Naruko said walking up to the Hokage's desk.

"Ok then, well we don't want to have to tell the whole village of this so you girls are to stay with Sasuke at his house it should be big enough. Is that ok with you Sasuke?"

"Whatever"

"Yeah we get to stay with Sasuke-kun!" Naruko said hugging Sasuke tightly.

"C-can't b-breathe" Sasuke choked out.

"Sorry" Naruko let go of him and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but I've always wanted to do that, Samara showed me pictures of you when you were our age and I thought you were the sexiest thing on two legs."

"Yeah you and the rest of the female population" I said with a frown on my face now.

"Oh don't worry I'll keep those annoying girls away from you they won't dare come near you with me around"

"Ok well if that's all then you all need to go to Sasuke's house and get settled in. Oh and Naruto I want you to stay with Sasuke as well"

"What why?"

"Because one of those girls is your daughter and she's your responsibility now and I'm not sure I trust two girls to live with Sasuke alone even if I know nothing will happen"

"Fine, oh and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei saw the girls too."

"Well I'll have a talk with Sakura and tell her the situation. Now go on you brats and don't get into trouble."

"Oh what could we possibly do to get into trouble don't worry you old hag" Naruko said with a innocent smile.

"Right, now go on and I'll talk with Sakura"

(back at Sasuke's house)

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"So where do we sleep?" Samara asked walking into the house.

"I'll show you" we started down the hall when Naruto said something.

"Hey Sasuke we forgot to go by my house and get my stuff"

"Well then you can go and get your stuff"

"I'll go with you" Naruko said

"Ok come on, we'll be back soon"

Naruto and Naruko ran down the hall and back out the door leaving me and Samara.

"Well now that we're alone there is something I need to talk with you about"

"What?"

"Well back when I was in my time I went threw some of the stuff you had when you were this age and I found an interesting journal you kept" she said as my eyes went wide. _She read my journal I guess she knows I wonder why she didn't tell Naruto_?

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Naruto because I think you should be the one to tell him how you feel."

"If you read it then you should know why I never said anything to him. Maybe that's why we stopped being friends because maybe one day I will tell him and he will reject me."

"Naruto cares about you I can tell by the way he looks at you. You know when you fainted he sounded worried and carried you to the couch and watched over you in till you woke up."

"But how can I be sure? And even if he did feel the same way and I told him, you two might not exist if we were to get together."

"I realize that we both do but as we said before we'll do whatever it takes to make you to happy I mean we're family. No matter what happens to us we want you two to be happy that's the reason we came in the first place."

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Would you stop questioning yourself and just trust me"

"Hey we're back!" Naruto yelled from the front door as he walked in and headed down the hall to where Sasuke and Samara were still standing where they had left them.

"Have you guys even left from this spot since we've been gone?" Naruko asked raising an eyebrow at us.

"No we were talking sorry, Sasuke can you show us to our rooms now?" Samara said changing the subject.

"Sure come on"

We walked down the hall and stopped at the end of the hall in front a door.

"This will be Samara's room" I said pulling out a key and unlocking the door and opened it for her to go inside.

"Why was it locked?" Samara asked.

"Because I don't use the guestrooms often enough to keep them unlocked."

"Hey wait a minute? I don't have any clothes here what in the world are me and Naruko going to do we can't stay in the same clothes every day that's just nasty!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to go shopping tomorrow then"

"We can't go alone you and Naruto will have to go with us"

"Uh fine, now come with me."

We walked down to the next door and stopped. "This will be Naruko's room"

Sasuke used the same key and unlocked the door opening it to reveal a room that was exactly like Samara's room.

"Now for Naruto's room"

We walked down the hall and passed three doors before stopping at the forth door.

"What are those rooms" Naruto asked as I unlocked the door. I hesitated for moment before answering him.

"My parents and brother's room, and the room next to yours is my room"

"Ok"

I opened the door and Naruto walked inside and looked around, he put his stuff down and turned around to look at me as I was still standing in the doorway with Samara and Naruko behind me.

"Well I'm hungry you got anything to eat Sasuke?"

"I don't feel like cooking we can go out to eat my treat" I said turning around and started walking down the hall with them all following behind.

"Can we go for ramen!" Naruto and Naruko said at the same time causing me to stop and turn around to look at them as they stared at me with pleading eyes.

"I guess"

"Yeah!" they both shouting jumping for joy as I turned around and continued walking to the door. But what I didn't know was that Samara smirked at me when I turned around at how I gave in so easily to their begging.

_End of chapter_

Author's Note: Well how was this chapter, good? It has to be the longest chapter I've ever written, and it only took a couple of days to write! Please review if you want more!


	3. Friends and a talk

Chapter 3

Friends and a Talk

Naruko's P.O.V.

We all walked down the streets getting some strange looks from the villagers as we walked passed them. But I didn't care much, though I wasn't at all happy with the looks the villagers were giving my father, he had told me about being badly treated but I never really knew how bad it had been for him. Sometimes I would get cold looks from the elder villagers but I really just ignored them to the best of my abilities. My father looks so happy walking next to Sasuke I hope we can make sure their friendship stays together, they look so happy and I can also tell that my father may have certain feelings for the Uchiha. But my thoughts were broken by a certain screech from a very annoying pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched running towards him with Ino and Hinta by her side.

Sasuke turned around glaring at the annoying girl but she paid that no attention and walked up to all of us.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, hey aren't you the girls that were at the training grounds earlier?"

"Yeah what of it" I spat at her.

"See didn't I tell you guys she is totally rude"

"Rude? I don't care who you are but no one and I mean no one talks to my best friend like that!" Samara yelled at her.

"Wow I guess she has more of her mother than we thought." Naruto mumbled.

"It's ok Samara you know I'm used to it"

"What do you mean used to it?" Naruto asked.

"Well people in the village don't really like me just like it is for you Naruto except probably not as bad but sometimes people can really get hurt be someone's words you know"

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Uzumaki Naruko and my best friend Uchiha Samara got a problem."

"What!" both girls yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun w-what is going o-on" Hinta studdered a little shocked.

"Oh Sakura did you already see Tsunade today" Naruto asked

" Yeah she told me everything but it all still a little confusing though I haven't told anyone"

"What! You know something about this and didn't tell me about it" Ino said towards Sakura.

"Well I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but I don't know what you guys are doing out in public if the Hokage doesn't want anyone to know about it?"

"Well we kinda don't have any clothes and we were going to go for ramen because we were hungry" I said towards the three girls.

"So how are you two related to Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino asked

"Well to put it simply were came here from the future and we are the daughter's of Naruto and Sasuke. We came back to make sure are father's friendship never gets tore apart, because in the future they hate each because of something that happened in the past" Samara said to the two shocked girls.

"But remember don't go telling everyone got it" I said.

"We won't, but if your Sasuke and Naruto's daughters then who do they marry!" Ino asked in excitement.

"OMG Tsunade didn't even mention who you two are going to get married to. Who is it?" Sakura said now as excited as Ino about the idea of who Sasuke was going to marry.

Sasuke face suddenly became pale at the thought of telling Sakura he was destined to marry her. I looked over at Naruto would had a slight blush at the same thought of telling Hinta.

"Well?" Ino asked becoming impatient.

"Uh...should we tell them Samara" Sasuke asked not really certain on whether he was even was allowed to tell them.

"Well you two already now might as well let them now to as long as they don't tell anyone. And don't get to excited about it the future can always change."

"Ok we got it" Sakura said.

"Well go on Sasuke tell them who you marry" Naruto said nudging him with a smirk on his face.

"Uh...it's...Sakura" he said with sigh as he heard a squeal from the girl.

"Yes I'm going to marry Sasuke! In your face Ino-pig!" Sakura said pointing at the disappointed girl.

"Well don't get to excited as Samara said the future can change and if we accomplish what we came here to do then you marring Sasuke will only be a dream for you. So Naruto why don't you tell them who you marry I'm sure they can't figure it out by looking at me, I don't have a lot of characteristics of my mother accepted for a few things" I said looking over to Naruto now.

"Well I can tell that you don't look a lot like her what traits do you have of her's?" Naruto asked now noticing she really didn't look a lot like her mother.

"Uh well I get shy around guys but mainly around cute guys" I said looking down sort of embarassed.

"Who do we know that's shy?" Ino said thinking about it.

"It's...Hinta" Naruto said looking over to the now red faced girl.

"That's probably the reason Hinta's so shy around Naruto, right Hinta" Ino said towards the blushing girl.

"I uh..."

"Well anyways we better be going now, lots of things to do" I said pulling them all away from the three girls who just stood there and watched them leave. We made our way to the ramen stand and sat down and ordered our food. We sat there and ate but didn't really talk much to each other. Then when we were done we made our way to the shops to search for me and Samara some more clothes which Sasuke was gladly paying for of course since we had no money with us and Naruto barely had enough money to feed himself, plus Sasuke had plenty of money that we could spend.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think of this top with these pants" I said holding up a orange tank top with a little fox on the front and orange pants with a blue stripe on each pants leg.

"I'm guessing your favorite color is orange right"

"Of course!"

"Well it looks fine to me"

"Hey Naruto what do you think about this outfit" Samara said coming out of the changing room with a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue pants.

"Uh...it looks great!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, Naruko are you done yet?"

"Yeah I got everything so lets go let Sasuke pay for it all" Naruko said turning to Sasuke handing me all her things while Samara handed Naruto her things. Once Sasuke had paid for them we walked down the street with Sasuke and Naruto carrying the bags of new clothes.

"Well what should we do now Samara?" I said turning to my friend smiling.

"I don't know what do you think boys" she said turning around to look at them.

"Why don't we just go back to my house" Sasuke said hoping they wouldn't drag them all over the town.

"I guess we could" I said turning around only to stop as I saw three boys standing in front of us which made me freeze up.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"Hey guys these are me and Sasuke's...uh...relative's they came form the uh...water country." Naruto said walking up to them.

"I didn't know you guys had any other family" Kiba said looking a little confused on how Naruto could have a relative and Sasuke was the last of his clan so it didn't make much sense.

"Well it's a long story have Sakura and Ino explain it to you because I don't feel like explaining it all over again." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Hi! I'm Samara, Sasuke's relative nice to meet you!" Samara said shaking their hands.

"I'm Neji and this is Lee and Kiba" he said then turned to me and a blush crept upon my face.

"And what's your name" Neji asked me.

"I-I'm N-Naruko, n-n-nice to m-meet y-you" she stuttered her face turning even more red than before.

"You ok you look a little red there" Neji said shaking her hand.

"F-fine" I said quickly pulling me hand away.

"Well I think we should be going. See you guys later." Samara said pulling me away followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

-------------------------

"Well what was up with you back there" Samara asked me as I sat down on the couch. She looked up at me with a smile and jumped right back up jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh my God, did you see that Neji guy he is so HOT! The way he looked at me made me just want to faint right there!"

"WHAT!"

I stopped and looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke come into the living room, and Naruto looking shocked.

"He's so hot!" I said sitting down on the couch.

"You can't like him because then you might mess up the past and your eventually going to have to leave and you know what maybe we shouldn't even leave the house anymore. It's just to dangerous for you two to be walking around and we having to explain everything to people and you liking people that you can't have because your not going to stay here and-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke putting a hand over his mouth and he turned and glared at him.

"Would you shut up dope you sound just like some over protective parent" Sasuke said pulling his hand away.

"Hey don't call me dope! You are so mean!" Naruto said and ran up the stairs and slammed his door and locked it.

"I think you should talk with him and maybe tell him something you should have said a long time ago." Samara said walking over and joining me on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about and you know now that I think about it I think I may have figured out what happened between you two"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Naruto just got tired of waiting for you to like him back and thought that it was never meant to be so he just stopped being friends with you all together. But because he didn't try to be your friend and was always mean you started to hate him as well giving up hope on him." Samara explained.

"Well that explains a lot, you better go up there and tell him how you feel before I kick your ass!" I said pushing him up the stairs.

"Alright I'm going" he said as he walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

"You think it's going to work" I asked sitting back down on the couch next to her.

"I'm pretty sure, you know I'm always right"

"Well you are a genius, I mean you figured out what was going to happen between them pretty fast."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going to happen when Sasuke admits his feelings to him. We might as well not disturb them for the rest of the night."

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Author's Note: Well how did you like this chapter please review and tell me! I think Naruko and Neji would make a good couple don't you think! And yes I know what you're probably thinking, they are going to be gone soon. But what you don't know is what I have planned for them, just wait and see, it's going to be great!


	4. Making up and saying goodbye

I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for not updating for awhile! And sorry if there's spelling and grammer mistakes, I need a beta for this story so if any one would like the job please let me know! Enjoy!

Warning: chapter will contain lemon! Yay lemon!

**Making up and saying goodbye**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was standing outside Naruto's door thinking whether or not to enter, he seemed pretty mad at me. Oh well here goes nothing.

_Knock knock knock_...

"What?" Came the reply from inside and I could tell he had been crying.

"Naruto it's me I wanted to appologise could I come in, please?" I asked waiting paitently for his answer.

"...come in" he said after a moment of thinking it over.

I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. I looked up and saw Naruto sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees pulling them close to his chest and I could tell that he had been crying from his puffy red eyes. He had looked up when I came in and there was an awkward silence between us before I slowly walked over to where he was seated and sat down next to him making him look at me confused. I don't know how to tell him so the best way to tell him is to show him I guess. I leaned over grabbing his arm pulling him close intill our faces were only inches away.

"Sasuke?..." he asked confused and nervous.

I leaned the rest of the way forward and closed the space between our lips in a soft kiss. His eyes widened in shock for a minute before closing his eyes and shyly kissing back. When he kissed back it made my heart skip a beat, he actually likes me too. I slid my tongue across his lips asking for permission to which he granted after a moment. My tongue entered his mouth tasting every each of his mouth like trying to memorize his taste. When we finally pulled away from each other we both had smiles on our faces.

"I love you Naruto."

"...I love you too Sasuke."

I captured his lips in another passionate kiss while sliding my hands under his shirt slipping it off. He broke the kiss off to reach over and pull my shirt off as well, I pushed him back so he was laying down on the bed with me over him. I started trailing kisses down his chest sucking on each nibble as I go making give a low moan. I pulled up and my hands went down to his pants and I started to slowly unzip them and pulled them down then looked back up at for permission to go further to which nodded and that was all I need before pulling his boxers off as well. I looked down at his beautiful body before pulling my own pants and boxers down leaving us both exposed. I spread his legs apart and sucked on my fingers making sure they were wet enough and put them agianst his entrance, looking up making sure it was okay he just nodded and I added one finger making him squirm but settled down and I added two more fingers making sure he was streched out before pulling my fingers out and positioning my throbbing member at his entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Y-yes" he said assuring me to continue and with that I slowly slid in making me cry out in pain and it made me stop but he bucked his hips telling me to continue. Once I was all the way in I slid back and thrust back in making him moan my name in pleasure, knowing I hit his spot I thrust back in hitting that spot making him give a load moan.

"S-sasuke...faster...harder...now" he panted out and it was all I need before going faster and harder practically slamming into him, but he wasn't complaining only crying out in pleasure and moaning my name out as best he could because he seemed out of breath. I reached down and grabbed his throbbing member in my hand before thrusting it in my hand at the same pace I was doing him. I could feel myself reaching my climax and gave one last thrust before filling him with my seed and then he reached his climax and bucked up before spilling into my hand and our stomachs. We both collasped on each other and I slowly slid out of him and let go of his now limp member. He snuggled close to me as we closed our eyes in tiredness from our activities. We were so tired that we fell asleep in each others arms not hearing the giggling coming from the other side of the door.

---------------------

When I woke up that morning I looked over to find Naruto still next to me sleeping peacefully. I didn't really want to wake him up but we had to get up so I sat up and shook him.

"Naruto wake up it's time to get up." I said as he groaned and mumbled something before opening his eyes looking at me and smiled before slowly sitting up.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

I got out of bed walking over to the bathroom but heard a thud and turned around to find Naruto on the ground with a frown on his face looking at me.

"My ass hurts thanks to you!" he yelled trying to get up but failing and winced in pain. I sighed as I walked over to him and helped him up dragging him to the bathroom with me. Once we got in I turned on the shower helping him in and once we were done cleaning ourselfs we got out wrapping towels around our waste. Once we got dressed we went downstairs to find Naruko and Samara in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning guys I see you both had a long night." Samara said with a giggle as they set the table and put the food on it. We both blushed and sat down and started eating in silence until Naruko spoke up.

"So you guys are together now!" it was more of a statement than a question but it made us both blush and Naruto stayed silent and looked over at me while I spoke.

"Yeah I guess we are, right?"

"Yeah right" Naruto said with a smile and continued eating.

"Well I guess that means are job is done and we can be heading back to the future today." Samara said looking back down at her food.

"What?" we both said.

"Yeah you guys are together so we have to go back now." Naruko said with a sad smile at having to leave when she was just starting to like it here.

"When are you going to leave?" Naruto asked finishing his food along with me and putting our plates in the sink.

"Probably in a little while, we'll go back from where we woke up when we landed here and that was around the training grounds." Samara said taking her's and Naruko plates to the sink.

"Do you really have to go, even though you were only here for a little while your still family to us!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah we know but we can't stay." Naruko said sadly.

"But if you go back you won't exsist, what will happen to you?" I asked looking at them.

"I'm not sure what will happen to us we'll just have to see what happens."

----------------------

We were all standing in the middle of the training grounds a little after noon, Naruko and Samara are about to leave and of course we had to say goodbye.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Naruko said hugging me and Naruto and Samara doing the same.

"We'll miss you guys." Naruto said giving them a small wave as they backed up form us.

"See ya!" they said before doing many hand signs and there was a flash of light and they were gone. Naruto sighed looking down for a minute before looking up at me and smiling.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again." he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I said before we walked away down the road towards my house hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? I'm going to making an epilouge(sorry if that's spelled wrong) and then it's over! But not for long because I just have to make a sequel! Can't leave you hanging not knowing what's going to happen to them! I'll try and update soon for ya! But I can't update unless you review! So please review for me!


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

It's been three days since Naruko and Samara left and things have gotten good. Me and Sasuke are together and when they left we let everyone know of our relationship and about what happened with Naruko and Samara. I'll miss them but I'm sure whatever happened to them they'll be okay. Right now me and Sasuke are currently cuddled up on the couch together relaxing.

"Hey Sasuke do you think Naruko and Samara just disappeared or something when they went to the future?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know." He answered pulling me closer and closed his eyes as he put his head on top of mine.

-----------------

**(three days ago)**

**Naruko's P.O.V.**

I woke up and sat up looking around and saw Samara next to me waking up also.

"I think we're back." I said standing up and helping her off the ground. We both walked out of the forest and into the town.

As we walked along the road we saw a group of kids come towards us. There was a one girl and two boys and they looked about their age. The girl had long black hair with blue eyes and pale skin, one of the boys had black hair, pale skin and black eyes and the last boy had bright blonde hair with black eyes and tan skin.

Me and Samara stood shocked at them as they passed us, when they did Samara ran in front of them causing them to stop and stare at her.

"Excuse me but who are you?" she asked them and they looked at her questionably and the girl spoke up.

"We're the Uzumaki-Uchiha triplets." She answered proudly, Samara walked back over to me and we watched as the siblings walked away from us.

"Naruko I don't think we live here anymore."

-----------------------

**(back to the present time with Naruto and Sasuke)**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Me and Sasuke were about to head up to bed when we heard a knock on the door. I told him to go up to bed while I went to see who it was this late at night. When I got to the door I unlocked it and opened it and gasped in shock at who was there.

"Did you miss us!"

--------------------------------

Well what do you think? I'm finally finished but this story was to short and I said in the last chapter that this would be the end. But I'm going to be making a long sequel so don't worry! I've been thinking about it and come up with new ideas for the sequel so keep an eye out for it. And please review so it will encourage me to write the sequel real soon!


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **Hello my fans! I'm starting to write a sequel but have not thought of a title yet so was wondering if you could give me your suggestions on a title and I will choose one that I think fits the story! So please give suggestive titles for me. Of course you don't have to but it would be appreciated to help me in picking a title.


End file.
